<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Day by CROSBYCE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110415">First Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CROSBYCE/pseuds/CROSBYCE'>CROSBYCE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Pre-Kingdom Hearts I, SoKai Week, SoKai Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CROSBYCE/pseuds/CROSBYCE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokai Week 2020 Day 2 Entry (Unseen Adventure/First Day)</p><p>This is my version of when Sora first met Kairi. This work contains modified details on KH cannon and is not entirely cannon.</p><p>Writer: CROSBYCE<br/>Fandom: Kingdom Hearts<br/>Genre: Adventure<br/>Type: Fiction<br/>Characters: Kairi, Sora, Riku</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kairi &amp; Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It just happened so quickly. One meteor was all it took to change the life of two boys in a small island. It was not just any other ordinary meteor. It was the one that brought both a gift and a curse.</p><p> </p><p>Sora and Riku were sitting on a paopu tree. They looked at the ripened paopu fruit. It was golden-yellow with a strong sweet scent. </p><p> </p><p>"Riku," Sora asked, "Is it true? If two people share that thing, their heart is connected?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think so," Riku replied looking at his curious friend, "It's just a fruit, right? It can't be magical if we can just grab it and eat it right now".</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, okay..." Sora then focused on the blue sky where some birds were flying and clouds were scattered into pieces. One of them looked like a paopu fruit and two other clouds surrounding them looked like two people. One resembled Sora and other one had a shape of little girl. He wondered what it meant. Riku could not see it.</p><p> </p><p>Then out of nowhere, a meteor, flaming and descending fast, seemed to be getting closer to the island. Riku panicked and dragged dumbfounded Sora to their house. With a loud thump, the meteor crashed right on the shore. </p><p> </p><p>"What was that?" Sora was eager to see what the meteor was, "Let's go see!"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't!" Riku shouted out, "You don't know what's out there! It could a giant monster!"</p><p> </p><p>Sora got out of the house, regardless. He didn't see any fire or smoke near the meteor site. Instead, he saw a little girl.</p><p> </p><p>She was wearing a white dress. Her hair was auburn red. She was laying on the sand, unconscious. Both Sora and Riku wondered where she came from.</p><p> </p><p>"Should we let my mom know?" Riku asked, "She doesn't look so good. Stay here."</p><p> </p><p>While Riku headed to the other side of the island, Sora kept staring at the girl. She then started to open her eyes. They were somewhat similar to Sora's; blue yet a bit violet as well. She looked at Sora but did not scream or shout. Instead, she stared at the brunette's blue eyes. They both felt something strange. It was like they were meant to be together. A young prince seeing a beautiful princess fallen from the sky. Sora slowly reached the paopu tree and grabbed the fruit so she can eat something. When Sora gave the Kairi a paopu fruit, she stared at it for a while. Then she split it into two pieces, handing one of them to Sora.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's share," Kairi whispered. Sora accepted the request. Both of them ate the fruit. Their feeling got stronger.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Sora... What is your name?"</p><p> </p><p>"...Kairi..."</p><p> </p><p>This marked the first day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>